Tends moi ton bras
by Washu Kooyoo
Summary: Après la guerre, Severus Rogue, ayant été malencontreusement sauvé de la morsure de Nagini,ne trouve pas sa place dans le nouveau monde sorcier. Pourtant, le portrait de l'ancien directeur le pousse à vivre.
1. Chapitre 1

J'ai commencé ce premier chapitre avec tout mon coeur, en espérant respecter le plus fidèlement possible les informations données par JKR, même si je ne suis pas elle. Ce premier chapitre est maintenant entre vos mains.

* * *

Chapitre 1: Préludes aux joies forcées, avec toute l'ironie d'un Serpentard.

Aujourd'hui encore, il avait deux heures de cours de potions, Gryffondor et Serpentard, 7ème année, ou plutôt, seconde 7ème année. Après la défaite du Lord, les enfants de mangemorts, de moldus, ou ceux de parents trop effrayés qui n'avaient pas fait leur 7ème année, avaient pu la recommencer. En tout et pour tout, ils n'étaient pas plus d'une dizaine. Bon nombre avaient réussi leurs examens de fin d'année, et pouvaient commencer à vivre dans le monde adulte. Mais certains n'avaient pas eu la chance d'avoir seulement une année de cours, ou d'autres, ou plutôt une, Granger, avaient voulu reprendre à zéro pour obtenir un maximum de points.

Lui, sauvé in-extremis par l'arrivée du phénix d'Albus, se retrouvait balloté par la simple vie des cours. Il ne se sentait même plus utile, n'ayant plus de rôle d'espion à accomplir. Il releva les draps blanc de son lit à une place, mit sur lui une couverture plus chaude et posa un premier pied sur le sol froid. Il tressaillit. Il avait toujours détesté les cachots, pour leur humidité et leur froideur, mais pensait réellement que sa place était là : parmi la moisissure.

Pourtant, ses appartements étaient secs, mais demeuraient glacials. Il alla dans la salle de bain annexant sa chambre, entreprit de se laver, et d'appliquer avec soin sa lotion grasse pour protéger ses cheveux des vapeurs des potions. Il espérait par là provoquer le dégoût, ajouté à la terreur, pour que les élèves lui fichent la paix. Mais depuis la chute de Seigneur des ténèbres, il avait perdu sa rage de vaincre, et ne faisait même plus peur à une mouche. Les élèves le regardaient avec pitié, presque compatissant, malgré les regards qu'il voulait odieux. Il ne trouvait même plus de joie à torturer ses chers petits Gryffondor, ni même le fils de son ennemi juré, Harry Potter.

Il se regarda une fois de plus dans la glace émaillée dans sa salle-de-bain plus que modeste. Il avait des cernes noires et profondes, une barbe naissante qu'il effaça d'un coup de baguette. Enfin, il échappa à son propre regard en sortant, passant dans une petite chambre, s'apparentant plus à celle d'un elfe de maison qu'à un maître des potions, et arriva dans un grand salon. Celui-là, il n'avait pu se résoudre à le réduire comme le reste de ses appartements. La présence des étagères remplies de livres de potions, ou même de sortilèges lui redonnaient contenance. Puis, c'était dans ce salon qu'il avait échafaudé les plans les plus machiavéliques pour favoriser la chute du Lord. Celle-là même qui avait fait perdre à Severus toute utilité.

* * *

Il se réveilla tout à coup, encore surprit de ne pas avoir fait un cauchemar. Non, ce qui l'avait réveillé était une côte légèrement déplacée, et très douloureuse. Fut-ce-t-il celui qui avait tué le plus grand mage noir de l'histoire, les faits étaient là : il avait réussi à se déplacer, ou peut-être même casser une côte en dormant. Résigné, il enfila d'un coup de baguette son uniforme, et se déplaça tant bien que mal à l'infirmerie. Partout sur son passage, on murmurait, et certains courageux le remerciaient de les avoir tous sauvé. Lassé. Il était lassé. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être un pauvre crétin normal. Parce que oui, c'était un crétin, un crétin d'avoir « sauvé le monde » sans s'être enfuit après coup.

Arrivé devant l'infirmerie, à peine passé la porte, il vit arriver Mme Pomfresh.

-Potter ? Que faites-vous déjà là ?

-Heu… Je me suis réveillé à cause d'une douleur au niveau des côtes, je pense qu'il y a un petit problème…

Sans ménagements, l'infirmière l'amena sur un lit et lui tâta les côtes. Devant ses gémissements, elle lança un sort afin de diagnostiquer son mal.

-Potter, vous avez une côte fêlée, soupira-t-elle. Avec qui vous-êtes vous encore battu ? Un mage noir, ça ne vous a pas suffit à dix-sept ans ?

-Je ne me suis battu contre personne ! Se défendit-il. Je me suis réveillé à cause de ça !

-Eh bien, aux vues de votre maigreur, ça ne m'étonne pas ! Il va sérieusement falloir revoir votre régime au jus de citrouille et au toast beurré, et y rajouter deux repas par jours ! Un le midi, et un le soir, Potter !

Alors qu'il allait protester, elle répliqua :

-J'en ai assez de vous voir venir dans mon infirmerie à cause de votre anorexie ! Vous allez me faire le plaisir de manger comme un glouton, que dis-je, comme un porc pendant un mois pour reprendre des kilos ! Dit-elle tout en lui lançant un sort qui répara ses côtes.

-Merci, murmura-t-il.

Alors qu'il se levait et commençait à partir, elle l'avertit :

-Vous viendrez me voir deux fois par semaine pour que je puisse voir les résultats par moi-même, et je vous préviens que si au bout d'un mois vous n'avez pas pris les dix kilos qu'il vous faut pour atteindre le poids d'un dragonneau à la naissance, je m'occuperais personnellement de vous mettre en retenues, qui consisteront à vous faire manger !

Elle exagérait ! Un dragonneau à la naissance pesait au moins 70 kilos ! Il n'avait pas tant de kilos à prendre ! Mais il se disait qu'elle avait raison, surtout qu'il voyait en elle une seconde Mme Weasley manger un peu plus ne lui ferait pas de mal, même s'il n'avait pas faim. Ou plutôt, qu'il était trop occupé pour manger. Après avoir passé l'été à l'infirmerie puis à réparer le château avant l'arrivée des nouveaux élèves, il voulait parler avec son ancien directeur. Lui, l'élu-qui-a-donné-un-coup-de-pied-bien-placé-à-Voldy, se sentait vide. Avant, il se levait chaque jour en ayant dans la tête un mage noir à tuer, sans compter les incessants cauchemars à essuyer. Mais maintenant, il avait repris une vie normale, même si le monde sorcier le considérait encore comme un homme exceptionnel. Il avait eu de la chance, le destin aidant, et pourtant, il n'était qu'un gamin de 17 ans qui n'avait pas pu profiter de la…

Bam. Harry se retrouva sur les fesses. Une main se tendit et sans attendre, le releva.

-Pardon, Potter.

Et le tourbillon de cape noire se dirigea vers la Grande Salle.

Le dit Potter n'en revenait pas. En 8 ans à Poudlard, c'était bien la première fois que le professeur de potion lui donnait de l'aide, lui parlait sans aucun sarcasme, sans le provoquer, et qu'il ne lui avait pas jeté de regard noir. C'était trop beau pour être vrai ! Certes, le Professeur Rogue semblait plus que déprimé depuis la chute du Lord, mais ce n'était tout de même pas l'anniversaire du Gryffondor !

Dérouté, il le suivit pour prendre lui aussi un repas. Plus vite il obéirait à l'infirmière, plus vite elle lui ficherait la paix.

-Harry ! Où étais-tu encore ? s'exclama Hermione en le voyant arriver dans la Grande Salle.

-Salut Mione, dit-il en lui embrassant la joue. 'Lut Ron.

-Hurf ! répondit le concerné, la bouche pleine.

-J'étais à l'infirmerie, une côte cassée…

-Une côte cassée ? Mais avec qui t'es-tu encore battu Harry ?

- Personne Mione, mais le plus étrange, ce n'est pas ça. Le Gryffondor prend une pause en avalant son verre de jus de citrouille.

-C'est que Rogue m'a bousculé, t'inquiète Hermione, je vais bien, déclara-t-il en voyant le regard qu'elle lui lançait. Il m'a aidé à me relever, et s'est même excusé ! Pas de sarcasme, pas d'insulte, et même pas de regard noir ! Foi de Potter, si ce jour n'est pas béni ! Je crois que je vais aller m'acheter un ticket de loto !

-Loto ? Parvint à articuler Ron entre deux bouchées.

-C'est un jeu d'argent, Ron, lui expliqua Hermione.

Elle se tourna vers la table professorale afin d'y examiner leur professeur de Potions. Il semblait jouer avec ses aliments du bout de la fourchette, sans grande envie.

-Je ne sais pas si ça a un rapport, Harry, mais je pense que la chute de Voldemort y est pour beaucoup.

-Quoi ? Tu voudrais dire qu'il soit malheureux que son cher maître soit défunt ?

-A d'autre Harry, tu sais très bien qu'il était du côté de l'ordre…

-Cha ché bien frai ! dit Ron, avant de boire un verre de jus. Je peux t'assurer qu'il était l'espion de Dumbledor depuis un bout de temps ! C'est mon père qui me l'a dit, cet été…

-Je sais, mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi il est comme ça depuis la chute du Lord ! Il devrait sauter de joie, non ? Reprend Harry.

-Ou peut-être que c'est juste un grand bouleversement pour lui. Il n'a plus rien à faire, peut-être qu'il ne se sent plus utile à personne, avança Hermione, sans savoir qu'elle avait raison.

-J'espère juste qu'il ne pourrira pas l'ambiance ce week-end, parce qu'on va pour la première fois à Pré-Au-Lard depuis le début de l'année ! Se réjouit Ron.

-Comme c'est la première sortie des troisièmes années, je pense qu'il aura autre chose à faire que de surveiller des sorciers majeurs ! Rigola Hermione, avant se rendre compte de l'heure.

Ron attrapa une dernière brioche avant de suivre en courant ses deux amis. Rogue était peut-être différent, mais ses retenues pour les retards, non !

Le dit maître des potions, voyant arriver le trio de Gryffondor en retard, leur somma seulement d'aller s'assoir à leurs places.

Tous les élèves étaient figés. Rogue, la terreur des cachots, le bâtard graisseux, ne leur avait même pas enlevé des points ?

Non. La réponse était là, évidente pour tous : il était malade.

Pour reprendre de l'autorité, il déclara seulement :

-J'ai n'ai pas envie d'avoir des morveux à surveiller pendant qu'ils récurent des chaudrons.

Imperceptiblement, la dizaine d'élèves souffla d'un air soulagé. Ce n'était que ça, finalement. Il n'épargnait personne, encore moins ceux qui, depuis 7 ans gagnaient la coupe des 4 maisons…

* * *

Au terme des deux heures de cours, Rogue décida d'aller dans le bureau de la directrice, afin de converser avec son ancien ami, Albus.

En arrivant devant les gargouilles, il prononça à peine :

-Crème chantilly.

Il s'engouffra dans l'escalier colimaçon et percuta quelqu'un à sa plus grande surprise.

-Je m'excuse Minerva, je voulais rendre visite à… commença-t-il à s'excuser en époussetant sa robe.

-Désolée professeur Rogue, s'empressa de le couper un Potter aux joues rouges de s'être fait confondre avec une femme.

-Oh, Potter. Il n'y avait aucune once de sarcasme de la voix, juste une surprise très nettement voilée, on était un ancien espion ou on ne l'était pas.

-Pardon, s'excusa-t-il de nouveau. Je pensais avoir heurté la directrice, et non un élève…

-Je rendais visite à Dumbledor, je, j'avais besoin de parler un peu…

-Ne vous sentez pas obligé de vous justifier, Potter. J'allais le faire également. J'espère juste qu'il ne m'obligera pas à avaler un autre bonbon au citron, souffla-t-il en passant devant un Potter abasourdi.

Oui, Severus Rogue, espion de l'Ordre du Phénix venait de lui sourire. Certes un sourire en coin, et un peu désespéré, mais un sourire quand même !

-Il, il n'en a plus ! J'ai mangé le dernier, cria plus qu'il n'avoua.

-Ah ? Vous m'avez rendu un grand service Potter. Le remercia le potionniste.

Bon sang ! Voldy devait être en train de se retourner dans sa tombe, pensa Harry. Un Rogue souriant ? Un Rogue qui le remercie ? C'était le monde à l'envers !

L'ancien mangemort pénétra dans le bureau vide de la directrice, et se retourna face au portrait avec lequel il voulait converser.

-Severus ! Comme ça faisait longtemps mon vieil ami ! S'exclama l'ancien directeur de Poudlard.

-Bonjour, Albus. Déclara l'interpelé en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil invoqué.

-Vous parliez avec Harry à l'instant, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Avec Potter ? Pas vraiment, nous nous sommes juste percutés dans les escaliers.

-Ah ? Et vous ne lui avez pas retiré des points à ce titre ? Ricana Dumbledor.

-Très drôle, fit Rogue, visiblement de mauvaise foi.

-Oh ! Ça ne vous aurez pas tellement dérangé, autrefois ! Dit le sorcier à la barbe blanche, ses yeux pétillants sous ses lunettes en demi-lune. D'ailleurs, pourquoi un tel changement ?

-Quel changement, Albus ?

-Allons, ne faites pas l'enfant, Severus. Vous semblez mieux vous entendre avec lui…

-Je n'ai que faire de Potter, Albus.

-Ah ? Alors qu'avez-vous à faire ?

Là, il marquait un point, oui, justement, qu'avait à faire Rogue, maintenant que le Lord était mort ?

-Albus… Je… Albus, je me sens si inutile maintenant…

-Severus, allons, relevez la tête ! Pourquoi donc ? Severus ?

-Je… Je suis devenu votre espion pour rattraper mon erreur envers Lily, et maintenant, maintenant le Seigneur des ténèbres est mort, et… je ne suis plus d'aucune utilité à personne. Hoqueta-t-il de la répugnance à rendre un tel aveu.

-Severus ! Ne dites donc pas ça ! Vous pouvez vivre librement désormais !

-Vivre ? Mais comment puis-je vivre Albus ? Je me suis contenté de survivre toute ma vie ! Survivre aux coups de mon père sur ma mère et moi-même. Survivre à la douleur que m'infligeait le mage noir, chaque fois que les informations ne lui étaient pas suffisantes. Survivre est bien la seule chose que je sache faire, et que j'ai toujours faite !

-Severus, cessez de vous blâmer… Je sais que vous avez vécu de nombreuses choses douloureuses, mais vous avez la chance de pouvoir recommencer une nouvelle vie…

-Alors que j'ai tué ? Que j'ai trahi Lily ? Ah, je sais que je me suis racheté pour vous… Mais comment puis-je commencer à vivre ? Je vais bientôt avoir 40 ans !

-39 Severus, 39.

-Rah ! Albus ! Vous m'agacez !

-Allons, calmez-vous… Prendre l'air vous ferait du bien, bien que votre compagnie me soit forte agréable le week-end, je crains que Minerva ait laissé échapper, par mégarde bien sûr, que vous refusiez d'accompagner les élèves pour la première sortie à Pré-Au-Lard, ce samedi… Commença Dumbledor, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

-Ah non ! S'exclama Rogue, qui voyait clair dans son jeu. Non et non ! Je n'irais pas !

-Je crois que cela vous ferez le plus grand bien, Severus… Puis vous aideriez très certainement Minerva. Elle était très embêtée, vous savez…

-Albus, j'ai dit non ! Je refuse de surveiller ces morveux qui risquent de se faire sauter la panse avec trop d'alcool dans l'estomac !

-Ah ah ah ! Ria le sorcier à la barbe blanche. Toujours aussi optimiste à ce que je vois Severus ?

-Mhrph, fit l'intéressé.

-S'il vous plait, je vous le demande comme un service.

-Je crois que je vous en ai rendu beaucoup, des services, argumenta le professeur de potions.

-C'est vrai, mais jusque là, ces services là étaient douloureux… Je m'en excuse encore, Severus. Mais le résultat est là : Voldemort est mort, et vous êtes libre.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, se défiant du regard.

-Non, je vous le demande comme un service personnel. Un service qui vous fera du bien, à vous, rien qu'à vous. Ajouta le vieux sorcier.

-Bon, de toute façon, si ce n'est pas ça, vous allez me faire avaler un bonbon au citron, alors je préfère encore ça ! Céda enfin Rogue.

-Au regret de vous décevoir, Severus, Harry s'est chargé de les finir pour vous.

-Pour une fois que ce gamin fait quelque chose d'intelligent, dit-il en se levant.

-Vous partez ?

-Oui, j'ai des cours à reprendre, et une directrice à prévenir pour samedi.

-Merci, Severus…

-Ouais, c'est ça. A bientôt, Albus.

-A bientôt, fit le directeur, sur la porte qui se refermait lentement.

* * *

Le rating est de T, alors que pour les 3 prochains chapitres à venir, il n'y a rien... Mais je crois que ça va se mériter avec le chapitre 4, et peut-être plus par la suite.

En espérant que ce premier chapitre vous ai plu. Je n'attends pas forcément de review, même si elles font en général très plaisir, le lecteur est libre de commentaires, après tout!

(Et surtout, ça ne va pas m'empêcher d'écrire! :D)


	2. Chapter 2

Voici voilà un second chapitre! Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissée une review, ajouté en Favorite Author, Story, et Story Alert, ça m'a fait très très plaisir! Ainsi, merci à Elsa Black-Snape, Claire Rogue, Beth Dawson, Nat-kun, Ysialyse, PaleRealm, Kisis (je n'ai pas pu te répondre en PM, alors je le fais ici), L93 (merci à toi aussi), Pinktwilight1, Dadoumarine, Elfia, Luciusmaximus, Aiko Fubuki, Lumineko et Shina Maemi.

Je tiens à dire qu'il y a un personnage de mon cru ici, à savoir s'il va réapparaître prochainement, je ne saurais le dire, peut-être suivant sa popularité (genre ). Je m'excuse simplement d'avance d'avoir pris la liberté de ne pas respecter l'oeuvre de JKR, mais puisque c'est une fan fiction, alors soyons fous! (Je crois bien être la seule dans ce cas... (Quoi? des élucubrations? Que nenni!) ). Cependant, je reste, malgré cette écartade, le plus proche possible de notre vénérée auteur, à qui l'on aimerait bien piquer quelques personnages... Enfin, ça ne va pas continuer longtemps tout ça...

J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la mesure de vos espérances (qu'elles ne soient pas trop hautes, par pitié! ).

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Quand les morveux prennent le pouvoir, sois digne!**

Non mais à quoi pensait ce vieux radoteur ? Voilà, maintenant, il était là, près de Minerva qui avait fini l'appel. Anticiper les conneries des 6èmes, 7èmes et seconde 7èmes années n'était pas pour satisfaire le bougon maître des potions, sans parler des 3èmes années à rassurer !

Evidemment, il y avait les morveux qui le collaient, enfin, à distance respectable, personne n'avait envie de se frotter au redoutable chef de la maison Serpentard, et les autres qui s'élançaient en courant, pressés de dilapider leurs gallions.

-Severus, puisque vous vous êtes proposé pour accompagner les élèves, vous avez quartiers libres.

L'homme regarda Minerva avec un regard insondable.

-Pourquoi ?

-Eh bien, depuis que le mage noir n'est plus, les enfants ne sont plus en danger. Et comme le dernier mangemort a été arrêté il y a de ça un mois, je pense que vous pouvez disposer de votre temps à loisir. Il me fallait seulement un autre professeur pour la partie administrative disons nous. Déclara la directrice.

-Soit. Merci, Minerva.

Encore. Encore une fois, il n'était là que pour faire une tache noire dans le paysage, même pas utile à surveiller des morveux.

Résigné, il alla chez « Sorcier cut », un salon de coiffure tenu par le fils de son libraire préféré, lui-même installé dans l'allée des embrumes au chemin de traverse.

-Bonjour professeur Rogue ! Comment allez-vous ? Le questionna Antoine.

Le dit professeur le toisa et un maigre rictus apparu dans le coin de sa lèvre inférieure le gosse avait bien grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu.

-Bien, Antoine, bien. Ton père m'a parlé de ta… boutique.

-Ah ah ah ! Rigola le jeune homme blond. Je présume qu'il vous a dit que j'ai trouvé une nouvelle lotion pour protéger les cheveux des vapeurs ?

-Hum, peut-être a-t-il soumis cette idée là… Avoua à contre cœur Rogue.

-Alors, envie d'une petite coupe avant de l'appliquer ?

Le maitre des potions eut, pendant une fraction de seconde très moindre, un air idiot sur le visage. Bon sang ! Il aurait dû y penser qu'il ne sortirait pas d'ici avant d'être passé sous les ciseaux du marmot…

-Puisque je ne peux y échapper… ironisa-t-il.

-D'accord ! J'ai encore quelques clients avant de m'occuper de vous, je vous laisse patienter dans la petite salle derrière le rideau bleu ?

-Mhh, marmonna un Rogue plus que mécontent.

Sans un regard pour la rangée de chaises et de miroirs, ni même pour tous les ustensiles moldus, il se dirigea vers le rideau et s'assit, contraint par le peu de place, à côté d'une touffe de cheveux noirs dépassant d'un livre de potion.

Pardon ? Un livre de potion ? Le maitre en la matière regarda la couverture « potions pour nourrissons ».

- Potions pour nourrissons ? Mais qu'est-ce donc que ce nom débile pensa l'homme aux robes noires.

Le jeune homme abrité par le livre le baissa, et se rongea un ongle.

-Potter ?

-Professeur Rogue ? Désolé, je ne vous avais pas vu arriver… je… Commença Harry, gêné d'être assis à côté du tortionnaire des cachots, en se tortillant sur sa chaise.

-Vous avez des difficultés pour comprendre une potion en particulier ?

La mâchoire du survivant se détacha, et il bafouilla :

-Vous… vous allez m'aider ?

-Pour une fois que vous vous intéressez un tant soit peu aux potions, je ne vais pas rater l'occasion pour vous essayer de rentrer dans votre tête quelques notions !

-Je… c'est pour mon filleul, Teddy Lupin. Je vais le voir pendant les vacances d'octobre chez sa grand-mère, et je voulais préparer des potions pour soigner les maladies enfantines, mais je n'y connais rien en maladies sorcières…

-Ah bon… Sachez qu'elles ne sont pas très différentes des moldues. Ce sont surtout les noms qui changent. Par exemple, d'après votre page, la dragoncelle, qui présente comme symptômes des démangeaisons dues à de petits boutons rouges, est pour les moldus, connue sous le nom de « varicelle ». Expliqua Rogue.

-Ah… Heu, merci, professeur. Mais…

-Oui Potter ?

-Vous vous y connaissez bien en maladies moldues…

-Comme avez pu le découvrir pendant votre 6ème année, je suis de sang mêlé. Ma mère était une sorcière, mon père un moldu.

-Ah et c'est donc comme ça…

-Que j'ai pu rencontrer votre mère et votre tante ? Oui. Nous habitions dans le même quartier moldu. Nous étions amis d'enfance, nous le sommes restés à Poudlard.

-Merci… chuchota Harry.

-Plait-il ? Demanda le professeur plus qu'étonné par les paroles de son élève.

-De me raconter tout ça… Et pour vos souvenirs aussi. Je sais que nous ne nous sommes jamais bien entendus… Mais merci quand même.

-Hum. C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, pourtant, la guerre est finie. Disons que je vous voie toujours comme un gamin arrogant, pour être franc, mais je peux bien vous adresser la parole quand il s'agit de potions. Déclara Rogue en pinçant les lèvres pour plus de sévérité.

Bon Dieu que cet homme était de mauvaise foi ! Il ne lui avait pas seulement parlé de potion ! Pensa Harry. Il lui avait même plus parlé pendant ces cinq minutes qu'en sept ans, sans élever la voix ni même paraître agacé. Ça relevait du miracle. Il se garda bien de le lui dire, et afficha un sourire à ces pensées.

-Messieurs ? Qui veut passer en premier ? Demanda Antoine, ravi de découvrir que l'ami de son père n'avait pas dévoré l'élève (une fois n'est pas coutume), ni même lui avoir jeté un regard noir dont il avait le secret.

-Allez-y, Potter. Vous étiez là avant.

-Ah, heu, je pense que ça va prendre beaucoup de temps pour moi…

En effet, l'homme jugea la tignasse indomptable de l'élève, pour peu, il en aurait souri le fils du libraire allait avoir du fil à retordre pour le coiffer.

-Bien. Merci, Potter.

Rogue et Antoine sortirent de la petite salle, et le client se plaça sur le fauteuil devant le lavabo.

Le coiffeur mouilla les cheveux du professeur, les lava plusieurs fois pour enlever correctement la lotion graissante, puis l'installa devant un des grand miroirs.

-Alors, que voulez-vous comme coupe ? Plutôt, sexy, sauvage, dragueur… commença Antoine qui stoppa net devant le regard noir que lui lançait le regard.

-Hum… Sérieux, donc. Une couleur peut-être ? Tenta-t-il avant de recevoir le même avada miroité.

-Bon, j'ai compris. N'empêche, vous ne voulez pas raccourcir vos cheveux ? Et vous faire pousser un collet et un bouc aussi, ça vous irez bien… Surtout si on fait une couleur brune à vos cheveux…

-Non. J'aime mes cheveux noirs et mi-longs, et garder une barbe serait bien trop salissant.

-Mouais, dites surtout que ça vous rendrez l'air moins rogue. Se gaussa le coiffeur.

-Ne joue pas sur les mots Antoine.

-Donc, aucun changement, à part cette nouvelle lotion…

-Hum. Approuva le Serpentard.

Et c'est ainsi que le professeur ressortit un quart d'heure plus tard, avec dans sa poche une nouvelle lotion, et des cheveux légèrement ébouriffés, petite fantaisie d'Antoine qu'il n'avait pu qu'approuver devant le clin d'œil complice. Comme s'il pouvait paraitre dix ans de moins avec les cheveux en bataille… vraiment, ce gosse tenait bien l'espièglerie de son père.

Il regarda la longue rue principale de Pré-Au-Lard, affublée de cornichons. Il plissa les yeux vers un attroupement particulier de cette race de morveux, sur qui ils testeraient quelques potions, disons, seulement ceux qui étaient récalcitrants au règlement intérieur. Jugeant qu'il ne connaissait pas cette nouvelle boutique qui semblait avoir de l'engouement, il pressa le pas afin d'en découvrir la raison. De part sa présence, plusieurs élèves partirent apeurés. Allons bon, ça, il en avait l'habitude… Il arriva enfin devant la boutique. Pardon ? Boutique, dit-on ? Danger imminent pour jeunes morveux à la baguette qui démange leur cerveau, plutôt ! Par Merlin, Salazar et tous les grands magiciens ! (Sauf Albus, parce que là, il n'avait pas envie de se coltiner du peace and love version citron). Qu'est-ce que c'était donc que ce ramassis de futures conneries ? D'un geste brut, il défonça plus qu'il n'ouvra la porte, faisant sursauter quelques pauvres curieux, qui se pressèrent de sortir aux vues des pupilles noires furieuses. En réalité, il n'y eut pas que les curieux qui sortirent, mais la totalité des élèves qui n'étaient pas de Gryffondor… comme par hasard. Là où il y avait inconscience, on ne pouvait qu'y ajouter une note féline et rougeaude. Minerva allait être ravie de voir ses chers lionceaux dans de beaux draps…

Tatoués, non. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, le tatouage présent sur son bras gauche donna l'envie à Rogue de tous les carboniser.

-Puis-je savoir ce que vous avez l'intention de faire ici ? Demanda-t-il avec tout le mépris qu'il avait acquis pendant ses années d'enseignement.

Il savait qu'un tatouage sorcier était indélébile, même sur un mort. Il ne le savait que trop bien.

Les quelques braves, ou stupides, selon le point de vue Serpentard, prirent la fuite. Il ne restait qu'un petit groupe de 7ème année, dont le maître des potions distingua la dernière des Weasley… Evidemment, toujours à être là où il ne fallait pas… La sonnette retentit derrière lui, en même temps que l'hurluberlu, alias propriétaire et tatoueur s'avançait vers eux.

-Bonjour ! Alors, à qui le tour ?

-Moi… commença un… 5ème année que Rogue n'avait pas vu, c'est tellement minus à cet âge là aussi.

-Non, Monsieur. Vous n'êtes pas majeur, et vous êtes sous la responsabilité de Poudlard. Ainsi, je vous enlève 10 points pour votre mépris de l'autorité, et vous viendrez ce soir, pour une retenue. Termina l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs.

-Comme c'est fâcheux, mon petit. Mais en effet, ton professeur n'a pas tort. Je ne peux pas tatouer les mineurs… Déclara le gérant.

Bon, il était peut-être hurluberlu, mais pas irresponsable, c'était déjà mieux que rien, se dit le Serpentard.

-Severus Rogue, professeur de potions à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. A qui ai-je le déshonneur ?

-Ah ah, toujours aussi… aimable si je puis me permettre. Jack Ollivander, parent éloigné du fabricant de baguette, et accessoirement propriétaire de cette boutique. Et avant que vous ne disiez quoique ce soit, je vérifie l'âge de mes clients, et vous ne pouvez interdire les majeurs de se faire tatouer…

Rogue pinça les lèvres jusqu'à les blanchir, en effet, il ne pouvait rien dire. Pourtant, une idée peut-être loufoque venait de s'imposer à lui… Tatoueur, et parent d'Ollivander…

-A part cela, voulez-vous un quelconque renseignement sur les tatouages ? demanda malicieusement le jeune homme, qui n'ignorait pas la qualité d'espion, et part là même rescapé de la guerre également, du professeur.

C'était impossible, il le savait, mais il posa quand même la question :

-Peut-on effacer un tatouage sorcier ?

-Hum… ça dépend de beaucoup de facteurs… la nature de la magie, le sorcier qui l'a apposé, le temps…

-En somme, c'est impossible. Conclu avec une once de tristesse Rogue.

-Eh bien… je serais tenté de le dire, mais il y a ici une personne qui pourrait vous aider pour enlever cette marque… Harry Potter ? dit Ollivander, en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de l'homme.

-Oui ? Répondit timidement le survivant.

Rogue se tourna violemment vers lui. Puis quoi encore ? Ce morveux pouvait l'aider ? Et il aurait une dette envers lui ? Jamais. Jamais plus il n'aurait de dette envers personne. La dernière avait failli lui coûter la vie, ce qui l'aurait arrangé d'un côté… Mais protéger Potter pour l'amour de sa douce Lily lui avait valu 18 années de souffrance supplémentaire.

-Ce n'est pas la peine. Je vous serais gré de ne pas tatouer des inconscients qui risqueraient de le regretter plus tard, M. Ollivander. Sur ce, je vous quitte.

L'homme aux cheveux corbeaux parti dans une de ses célèbres envolées de capes, digne.

* * *

Et voilà! Un nouveau chapitre de bouclé!

Je réitère ce que j'ai dit précédemment, les reviews ne sont pas obligatoires (encore heureux!), et ne pas en avoir ne m'empêchera pas d'écrire, même si elles font très plaisir!

Merci à vous de m'avoir lue, en espérant que vous ayez passé un bon moment!


	3. Chapter 3

Et voici voilà le chapitre 3! Donc, ça veut dire que le chapitre 5 est terminé! Enfin, je crois que j'ai mis un rated un peu trop élevé pour l'instant, mais ça va vite venir et glisser vers le M, donc, patience patience!

Ensuite, merci pour les personnes qui m'ont ajouté des reviews, notamment Kisis à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre. Donc je le fais ici: Harry ne va pas en rester là? Non, en effet, on voit à quel point il peut être têtu ce griffon! Egalement merci à Xanara, Mini-Yuya, Mariaco et sûrement à ceux qui lisent dans l'ombre! Enfin, s'il y en a! Je n'ose pas trop l'espérer, même si ça me ferait très très plaisir. Bref, trêve de blabla! Voici le troisième chapitre!

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Les souvenirs refont surface avec la témérité d'un hippogriffe.**

Toc toc toc.

Qui était l'inconscient à frapper à la porte de son bureau, ainsi se questionna le professeur Rogue avant de se lever et d'ouvrir. L'image d'un gosse avec un nid de poules en guise de cheveux lui agressa automatiquement la vue, et la voix du morveux s'occupa de ses oreilles :

-Bonsoir. Je m'excuse de vous déranger, Professeur.

-Potter. Que me vaut la joie de vous voir pour la seconde fois de la journée ? Fit le Serpentard, ironique, et d'autant plus amusé qu'Antoine n'avait rien pu faire.

-Heu… Je… je… Commença Harry, la tête baissée, honteux de ce qu'il allait faire.

_« -Quoi ? Tu vas QUOI ? s'exclama Ron, qui venait de s'étouffer avec son jus de citrouille._

_-Je vais aller voir Rogue pour lui rendre ses souvenirs._

_-Le bâtard graisseux t'a laissé d'autres souvenirs que des retenues ?_

_-Ron ! C'est toujours notre professeur ! S'indigna Hermione. Et, pour ta gouverne, dans la cabane hantée, notre professeur, et elle insista bien sur le professeur, a donné à Harry des souvenirs de ses parents._

_Le survivant acquiesça._

_-Mais, s'il te les a donnés, ils sont à toi, maintenant, non ?_

_-Il était mourant, il ne devait pas en avoir besoin… Mais fumseck l'a sauvé. Alors je pense qu'il aimerait retrouver ses souvenirs._

_-Ce sont de tes parents, Harry, je pense qu'il n'en a pas besoin, dit Hermione._

_-Ceux de mon père, je crois qu'il s'en passera, oui. Mais ma mère Hermy… Je crois qu'il en était amoureux…_

_-Beurk… fit Ron. C'est dégueulasse ce que tu dis ! Ça me coupe l'appétit !_

_-Comme si tu pouvais arrêter de te goinfrer… »_

-Je voulais vous rendre ça, dit Harry en sortant une fiole contenant les souvenirs de Rogue.

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil. Il se souvint de ce que c'était.

-Partez !

-Quoi ? Mais… je, attendez…

-Je ne veux pas de ça, Potter.

-Pourtant, ce sont vos souvenirs ! Cria le survivant.

-5 points en moins pour Gryffondor, monsieur Potter. Je ne tolère pas que vous veniez me déranger pour m'invectiver de la sorte.

-Ecoutez professeur, je suis sûr que ces… souvenirs sont importants pour vous. Je veux juste vous les rendre.

-Je n'en ai pas besoin. Trancha le potioniste.

-Vous aimiez ma mère ! Vous l'aimiez, alors, gardez au moins les souvenirs de ma mère…

-Qu'est-ce qui peut vous faire dire ça ? Avez-vous perdu la tête ?

Là, il marquait un point. Si la chauve-souris n'en voulait pas, il était vraiment fou de ne pas les garder, pourtant il continua :

-Ces souvenirs sont les vôtres…

Il s'arrêta de parler quand un groupe de Serpentard passèrent à côté de lui pour rejoindre leur salle commune.

-Entrez, déclara Rogue.

Harry, abasourdi mais néanmoins gêné des regards s'engouffra rapidement dans l'espace ouvert. La porte claqua. Avant que le plus âgé ne puisse parler, Harry lui dit :

-Je veux juste vous remercier… Pour cet après-midi. Et pour ces souvenirs. Mais ce sont les vôtres, pas les miens.

-Si je vous ai donné cela, c'est pour que vous les gardiez, je n'en ai que faire maintenant. Je préfèrerais finir de corriger les absurdités de mes élèves, si vous voulez bien prendre la peine de partir. Répondit Rogue, déjà assis à son bureau, et prêt à raturer.

Une fiole se posa sur sa feuille.

-Je commence à perdre patiente Potter. N'allez-vous donc jamais me laisser tranquille ? Vous êtes bien comme votre père ! Borné et stupide ! Lily, elle…

-Ma mère ?

-Sortez.

-Vous connaissiez ma mère, très bien même… Vous pouvez me parler d'elle ?

-Vous avez mes souvenirs, ça suffira.

-S'il vous plait, professeur.

-Bon sang Potter… Il souffla, passablement énervé. Soit. Puisque vous insistez.

Il se pinça l'arrête du nez car il savait que le gosse ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'il ne lui répondrait pas. Alors il lui proposa d'un coup de menton la chaise en face de son bureau, qu'il réservait d'ordinaire à ses chers petits Serpentaires. Rogue commença alors :

-J'ai grandi du côté moldu, où j'ai rencontré votre mère, Lily, et sa sœur Pétunia. Cette dernière n'était pas très encline aux bizarreries, et elle empêchait Lily de pratiquer la magie accidentelle d'un jeune sorcier. Je les observais souvent quand elles étaient au parc. J'étais fier de découvrir quelqu'un comme moi dans les environs. Comme vous avez pu le voir dans vos souvenirs, je suis devenu l'ami de votre mère grâce à ça. Pétunia me traitait de monstre, en disant que je pervertissais sa sœur, mais elle était surtout jalouse de ne pas être une sorcière elle aussi. Il s'arrêta pour boire un peu sa tasse de thé, qui fumait d'un sort de réchaud permanant.

-Nous étions très amis à Poudlard avec Lily, et manifestement, elle abhorrait autant que moi votre … père. Mais disons que nous nous sommes brouillés lorsque j'ai eu une parole déplacée que je ne pensais pas, alors que j'étais dans une situation particulièrement humiliante. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me voit dans cet état. Et finalement, notre amitié s'est brisée lorsque je me suis mis au service de feu Voldemort.

-Vous l'aimiez ? demanda Harry, partagée entre la joie d'en connaître un peu plus sur sa mère, et l'appréhension de boire le thé de son professeur de potion.

-C'est la seule personne au monde qui m'ait vu autrement que comme un « bâtard graisseux ». Pour reprendre l'expression de votre cher parrain.

Harry esquissa un sourire triste à l'évocation de Sirius. Décidément, les personnes qu'il aimait le plus étaient parties trop vite.

-Bien, je crois avoir répondu à vos questions sur votre mère. Maintenant, j'aimerais corriger mes copies, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients, bien sûr, ironisa Rogue.

-Merci, professeur.

La poitrine du Serpentard se réchauffa soudainement. C'était probablement la première fois qu'on le remerciait sincèrement. Finalement, il n'était peut-être pas si inutile que ça.

-J'aimerais pouvoir vous rendre la pareille…

-Je crains que ce ne soit possible, Potter.

-Même… pour la marque sur votre bras gauche ?

-Cela ne vous concerne en rien il me semble.

Harry se leva, posa les deux mains sur le bureau du professeur Rogue, et dit la voix basse :

-Malgré toutes ses années où nous nous sommes haïs, vous m'avez aidé. Je n'ai rien fait pour vous remercier, et encore moins vous croire. Jusqu'à l'attaque de Nagini, jusqu'à ce que je découvre vos souvenirs, vous étiez un mangemort pour moi. Cette marque n'a plus lieu d'être, l'effacer, c'est comme me faire pardonner, Monsieur.

L'arête du nez pincée plus que de raison, le Serpentard répondit :

-Vous n'avez rien à vous faire pardonner, Potter. Vous avez agi comme n'importe quel élève méprisé par son professeur de potion, ex-mangemort qui plus est. Cette dette que vous vous infligez est inutile.

Le survivant, qui s'attendait à ce déni, rétorqua :

-Vous êtes de mauvaise foi. Je pense que pour vous aussi, ce serait bienfaiteur de ne plus avoir cette marque vous rappelant vos erreurs. J'ai parlé avec Ollivander, apparemment, il n'y a que moi, en théorie, pour supprimer ce tatouage sorcier.

-De magie noire ? Allons Potter ! A part mon Sectumsempra, vous n'avez jamais utilisé de magie noire. A moins que vous étiez utopiste et pensiez pouvoir enlever ça, fit-il en découvrant sa manche gauche, avec un simple sort de magie blanche !

Harry rougit de honte, non pas parce qu'il était ignorant sur ce point, mais justement parce qu'il le savait. Le tatoueur l'avait prévenu.

-Je le savais, professeur.

Le dit professeur le regarda dans les yeux, oh oui, il le savait ce morveux !

-Je me suis sacrifié depuis votre naissance à vous garder en vie, et vous voulez entacher votre âme de magie noire juste pour une simple marque, Potter ? Dit Rogue avec tout le mépris dont il était capable.

Mais le griffon ne se démonta pas, et pour faire honneur au courage de sa maison, il répondit :

-De toute façon, le rendez-vous est pris.

Devant la tête ahurie du maître des potions, il ajouta avec un sourire sadique :

-Et Dumbledor est de mon côté.

Les yeux dilatés de fureur, le Serpentard se leva pour écharper ce gamin qui avait déjà pris la fuite. Courageux mais pas téméraire non plus.

Là, il était coincé. Non seulement un Gryffondor lui avait fait un coup Serpentard, mais il avait mis le vieux citronné de son côté.

-Par Merlin, je suis perdu… murmura Severus en reprenant la correction de ses copies.

Finalement, ces mômes là, malgré leurs réflexions abracadabrantes sur les merveilleuses potions, lui donnaient le sourire: c'était toujours plaisant de corriger des incompétents.

« Bon sang, j'ai quitté le poste de directeur pour qu'on me fiche la paix, et voilà qu'un gosse de 18 ans se met en tête de me rendre la vie plus facile… » Fut la première pensée qui accueillit Severus en ce dimanche matin. Il était tôt, vers les 8h00, et il décida sans plus attendre de faire changer d'avis le barbu citronné, enfin d'essayer, dans la mesure du possible, de repousser l'échéance jusqu'à sa propre mort. Peut-être même que Poudlard ignorerait le fait qu'il ait été directeur, et qu'il n'aurait pas la malchance de partager l'éternité à côté d'Albus. Ce foutu vieillard foutait toujours son bec d'hippogriffe de partout.

-Bonjour Severus, fit Albus, après que le Serpentard soit entré dans le bureau vide. Vous êtes bien matinal, ajouta-t-il.

-La faute à qui, je vous prie ?

-Allons allons ! Harry fait ça pour vous faire plaisir.

« Cet hurluberlu ne nie même pas ! » pensa Rogue dans un accès de colère.

-Je me fous bien que ce gosse se lance dans les affres des services caritatifs. J'aimerais seulement ne pas en faire les frais, et encore moins quand il reçoit votre aval !

-Eh bien Severus, vous n'y allez pas par quatre chemins ce matin… soupira le vieux Gryffondor.

-Un petit bonbon au citron pour vous adoucir le palais ?

-Est-ce une tentative pour que je m'étouffe avec votre friandise, ou y a-t-il une quelconque substance illicite qui favoriserait la perte de ma pleine conscience ? Ironisa le maître des potions, avec une veine contre sa tempe droite gonflée de colère.

-Bien sûr que non, Severus, je suis désolé que vous ayez pu croire cela…

-Dites surtout que, dans l'état actuel des choses, vous n'avez pas pu le faire. Fit l'homme de rancœur.

Le portrait soupira, malgré sa mort, son cher petit espion était resté d'aussi mauvaise foi…

-Ecoutez Severus, j'aimerais que vous alliez la semaine prochaine avec Harry voir cet Ollivander. Je sais combien vous avez regretté d'être au service de Tom. Combien vous vous êtes repentis et combien vous avez fait. Maintenant, c'est à votre tour d'être récompensé, et je ne vois pas d'autre manière que celle d'effacer toute trace de votre esclavage, à défaut de ne pouvoir effacer votre passé.

-Pour avoir une dette envers Potter ?

-Qui a parlé de dette, Severus ? Certainement pas lui, ni moi, ni personne d'ailleurs.

-J'ai déjà survécu à Nagini grâce à Fumseck, il me semble que les miracles ont opéré, non ?

-Severus, ne soyez pas si mesquin envers l'avenir. Ne dites pas cela comme si vous eussiez préféré être mort…

-Pour ce que ça change, marmonna assez fort le Serpentard.

-Ça change beaucoup ! dit Albus en haussant la voix. Vous croyez que je ne me rends pas compte de votre état ? Si vous ne venez pas parler à un vieillard mort et qui subsiste sous la forme d'un tableau, vous vous enfermez dans vos appartements, réduits, qui plus est ! Ne me regardez pas ainsi. Vous croyez que je ne sais pas ? Que vous essayez de vous punir en rétrécissant votre espace de vie ?

-Je fais ce que je veux de mes appartements, jusqu'à preuve du contraire ! S'emporta Severus.

- Calmez-vous, mon ami. La guerre meurtrit bien des cœurs, mais j'eusse pensé que le votre soit encore préservé…

Le portrait se prit la tête entre les mains et continua :

-S'il-vous-plait Severus… Vous avez tant fait pour les autres, alors laissez vous un peu aller. Laisser Potter vous redonnez un bras vierge de toute marque du passé.

-Mais le passé ne s'efface pas ainsi, Albus…

-Non, bien sûr que non. Mais c'est fini. Il faut aller de l'avant, maintenant. Réapprenez à vivre.

Un seul instant, le visage impassible laissa la tristesse se refléter dans les orbes noirs.

-Bien, puisque je suis maudit jusqu'au bout… Fit doucement Severus.

Après tout, Albus avait raison, il fallait qu'il vive enfin. Qu'il vive pour lui.

* * *

Et voilà! Fini! ~~ J'espère que ça vous a plu de lire autant que moi de l'écrire!

Encore une fois, je ne demande pas de review, même si je commence à m'inquiéter de la tournure que prennent les évènements, donc si vous avez des conseils ou des remarques, je suis tout ouïe!

A dimanche prochain!


	4. Chapter 4

Un grand remerciement pour tous ceux qui me lisent! Vous ne vous pas vous rendre compte à quel point je suis contente quand je vois des reviews ou des favoris, à tel point que j'en appelle une pote et que je lui hurle toute ma joie au tél... (la pauvre? Tss) Bien sûr, je remercie aussi tous ceux qui lisent dans l'ombre! ~~ (C'est tellement réjouissant à imaginer! )

Donc merci à L93, Lianette, Yaoi-chan-powa, Claire Rogue, Elfia, Val, Little Miss SSmoon, Mini-Yuya, Xanara, Hermione255, Kisis, Dragopotter et Black-Snape (ça fait tellement de noms que je n'ose même plus y croire à la fin! :D)

**L93:** Contente que tu reviennes lire et que mon style te plaise, j'ai parfois l'impression qu'il est trop lourd... Sinon, Dimanche est là! ^^

**Val:** OUAH! Quand j'ai lu ta review! Bon sang! Je crois que j'étais aux anges mais à un point! Merci merci merci merci! Pour te répondre, ça ne me dérange pas de ne pas avoir plus de reviews, celles que je reçois sont déjà plus que suffisantes! Et vu comme je réagis pour "le peu" de review, je crois que si j'en avais plus, je ferai une crise cardiaque de bonheur... ."

**Mini-Yuya:** Si polysémie il y a, ce n'était vraiment pas calculé (sur le coup). Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements! =)

**Xanara**: Je vois Severus comme un personnage assez marqué par la guerre, blessé, introverti, et donc triste...

**Kisis:** Grahhh! J'ai presque attendu toute la semaine pour te répondre! Merci pour ta review et tes commentaires qui sont véridiques selon ma vision des choses. ^^

**Black-Snape:** "Une super bonne histoire" ... OUAH! Mais c'pas croyable! Je suis tellement heureuse que je risque de finir foudroyée sans écrire la suite par tant de compliments! Merci merci!

* * *

Chapitre 4: Les vieux citronnés ont parfois trop de ressources.

Teddy Lupin était un bébé adorable, calme et plein de vie. Harry Potter était fier de voir ce petit bout de chou arborer aujourd'hui des cheveux bleus et les mêmes yeux verts que son parrain. C'était le deuxième jour qu'il passait chez Andromeda, la mère de Tonks, et il devait repartir le lendemain. Il profitait de son filleul de tout son saoul, et ce dernier l'avait adopté avec grande joie.

-'Ton Ryry ! s'écria le petit Ted alors qu'il faisait tomber son mini dragon animé.

Le Gryffondor ramassa le jouet et le lui tendit.

-Allons, Harry, ne le materne pas trop, il faut qu'il apprenne à ramasser ses jouer tout seul !

-Mais je le vois si peu souvent, je peux bien faire ça pour lui, Andromeda…

-Oui, enfin, ce n'est pas une raison pour venir les bras chargé de potions de nourrisson et d'une tonne de cadeaux !

Harry sourit tendrement à l'ancienne Black qui soupira. Malgré ses dires, elle était heureuse que le parrain de son petit fils soit si attentif à lui. Elle savait de Remus que le petit n'avait pas eu une enfance heureuse chez ses moldus, et comprenait ainsi le choix de son beau-fils. Harry était le meilleur parrain pour un orphelin.

Oui. Sa si jolie fille était morte avec son mari, emportés par la dernière bataille contre le mage noir. Elle était fière d'eux, de la résistance qu'ils lui avaient opposé, mais tellement triste aussi. Quelque part, le mal avait triomphé en amenant avec lui les bons dans la mort. Lily et James, Sirius, Dumbledor, Ted, Dora et Remus…

La petite sœur de Bellatrix alla dans la cuisine servir le thé en appelant Harry.

-J'arrive !

Elle entendit les rires du jeune homme et de son petit Teddy.

-C'est bon, le petit Tonks est dans parc ! Chantonna le survivant.

Le bébé gazouillait dans son coin.

-Thé à la rose ?

-Oh ! Oui, merci Andromeda, dit Harry en entrant dans la cuisine. Ça me changera de celui au citron !

-Ah ah ! Minerva l'apprécie tant que ça ?

-Disons qu'elle devait se sentir coupable de jeter la réserve de Dumbledor, et là, je ne parle même pas des pots de bonbons !

Ils rirent de bon cœur en sirotant le thé.

-Dis-moi, Harry, tu as l'intention de faire quoi, l'année prochaine ?

-Oh… A vrai dire, j'ai envie de me reposer, de faire le deuil de la guerre… Mais, enfin, j'aimerais bien être auror. Enfin… j'ai le temps, puis, c'est très mouvementé comme métier.

-Oui.

Andromeda sourit. Il voulait suivre les traces de sa fille.

-Tu es assez riche pourtant, pas besoin de travailler, non ?

Harry rougit, il détestait que l'on parle de sa richesse.

-C'est seulement l'héritage de mes parents et de mon parrain… Je ne le fais pas pour l'argent.

-Je m'en doute, mon petit. Ne t'en fais pas pour l'avenir, maintenant, tu as tout ton temps.

-Oui.

Un silence commun s'installa entre les deux, mais leurs pensées étaient similaires. Les morts leurs manquaient affreusement.

-Vous…

-Laisse tomber le vous, combien de fois devrais-je te le dire ? Rigola Andromeda.

-Tu… enfin, ils te manquent, à toi aussi ?

-Oui, mon petit. Bien sûr que oui.

Il souffla doucement sur son thé et continua :

-Le professeur Rogue m'a parlé de ma mère, il y deux semaines.

-Ah ?

-Oui, ils se connaissaient quand ils étaient petits, ils habitaient au même endroit.

-Oui, il me semble avoir déjà entendu ça… Remus m'a racontée tous les mauvais tours que Sirius et ton père lui jouaient… Et aussi, d'après ce qu'il savait de Lily, le père de Rogue était moldu.

-Oui, il est de sang-mêlé, il me l'a dit.

-Hum… Et son père n'était pas un tendre…

-Ah bon ? Demanda Harry, intrigué.

-Oui, il avait la main plutôt leste sur sa femme, et sur son fils qui tentait de la protéger.

-Je, je ne savais pas… Et mon père qui s'acharnait sur lui…

-Ton père était un adolescent encore, il ne pouvait pas savoir le malheur de ce garçon, Harry.

-Oui, je sais. Enfin, Rogue le lui a bien rendu… et le lui rend encore à travers moi, je crois.

-Oh, ne dis pas ça mon petit, le professeur Rogue n'est pas connu pour être un tendre non plus.

-Oui, mais je me sens un peu coupable de ce qu'a fait mon père. C'est, c'est pour ça que je veux aider Rogue, avoua à demi mot Harry.

Andromeda le regarda avec un air de malice

-N'as-tu pas déjà commencé ?

En plein dans le mille, la cible rougit.

-Heu… oui, un peu. Avec l'aval du professeur Dumbledor…

-Et il s'est laissé faire ?

Le Gryffondor soupira avant de répondre :

-Non, mais à mon retour, je dois voir ça avec la directrice et le portrait de Dumbledor. Apparemment, on va commencer pendant les vacances.

-Commencer quoi ?

-Lui enlever la marque des ténèbres… Je me suis dit que c'était la seule chose à faire pour le remercier et me faire pardonner de mon père.

La grand-mère pressa sa main contre celle d'Harry et lui déclara :

-Les erreurs de ton père ne sont pas les tiennes Harry. Cependant, c'est bien de vouloir aider le professeur Rogue. Il me semble que de tous, ce doit être celui le plus touché par la fin de la guerre.

Le survivant releva la tête qu'il avait baissée, étonné de la révélation.

-Mais… il n'a perdu personne…

-Oui, c'est vrai. Pourtant, imagine ce pauvre homme qui, pendant la guerre, mettait sa vie en jeu pour soutenir l'ordre du phénix. C'était sa famille, en quelque sorte. Maintenant, l'ordre n'a plus besoin d'exister, et tant mieux, si je puis dire. Mais lui, il n'a personne à pleurer, personne à aimer, personne à sauver dorénavant. Il est seul, et la paix ne doit lui apporter qu'une sensation d'inutilité.

Harry regarda la brune, non plus étonné, mais plutôt désolé de se rendre compte qu'elle avait certainement raison.

-Je n'y avais pas pensé…

Il finit de boire sa tasse avant d'ajouter :

-De toute façon, on aurait dû essayer de lui enlever la marque il y a déjà une semaine, mais comme par hasard, il était parti pour cueillir des orties, dans les marais de Queerditch, d'après lui, alors que c'est une zone incartable… Pour une infusion, on aura tout vu !

-Patience, Harry, est maîtresse de sûreté. Il s'y fera. Laisse-lui le temps d'accepter ton aide. Surtout si tu as l'aval de Dumbledor, tu peux être sûr que ça se fera.

Le jeune homme prit mentalement note du conseil et retourna jouer avec son filleul qui lui tendait déjà les bras.

Le lendemain vient bien trop vite au goût d'Harry, et pourtant, il devait déjà repartir à

-Au revoir, mon petit Teddy. Au revoir, Andromeda. Merci beaucoup pour l'accueil, et le reste. Déclara Harry, les larmes aux yeux.

-Allons allons, mon petit, tu peux venir nous voir quand tu le souhaites ! Pas vrai Teddy ?

En signe de réponse, le jeune métamorphomage prit l'apparence de son parrain, et tendit la main vers lui en gazouillant. Le Gryffondor attrapa sa main et la colla sur sa joue avant de l'embrasser.

-Je t'aime, mon petit Teddy. Sois sage avec mamie. On se reverra pour noël.

D'un signe de tête à la grand-mère, il partit en transplanant, laissant une larme par terre.

* * *

-Ah, bonjour Monsieur Potter, je vous attendais.

-Bonjour, professeur McGonagall.

Il essuya discrètement ses yeux en suivant la directrice.

-Nous allons dans mon bureau, Albus doit vous parler au sujet du Professeur Rogue.

-Ah ? Il… il est d'accord ?

-Allons, Monsieur Potter, nous parlons là de la pire tête de mule que seul Merlin lui-même puisse juger à quel point. Non, bien sûr. Mais le professeur Dumbledor veut vous communiquer certaines informations quant au processus à accomplir. Monsieur Ollivander est également convié.

-D'accord, dit Harry.

Arrivés dans le hall, sa male disparut vers le dortoir. Il ne restait plus beaucoup d'élèves en ce début de mois de novembre, les vacances ayant commencées après le 31 octobre. Ron et Hermione étaient au Terrier, et il tardait à Harry de les retrouver.

-Quidditch, dit la directrice pour ouvrir les gargouilles qui gardaient l'entrée de son bureau.

Pendant que l'escalier montait, elle regarda en coin Harry et déclara :

-Je souhaite sur vous cette année encore pour que la coupe reste à Gryffondor. Bien évidemment, tout ceci est simplement une phrase de politesse, et totalement objective.

-Bien, Madame, je ferai ce que je peux, sourit Harry.

La vieille McGo ne changerait décidément jamais, la victoire aux griffons, et elle se portait comme sous l'influence d'un philtre de paix.

Entrés dans le bureau, ils furent accueillis par la voix du plus grand sorcier après Merlin lui-même certainement.

-Bonjour Harry, Minerva. Il inclina la tête pour saluer la directrice.

-Bonjour, professeur Dumbledor.

-Alors, ces petites vacances auprès de Teddy ?

-Excellentes, Monsieur.

-Comment va-t-il ? Et Andromeda ?

-Bien, ils vont très bien ! Le rassura Harry.

-Tant mieux alors.

Harry s'assit vers le fauteuil que lui présentait la directrice, et mangea un bonbon au citron avant que le portrait ne lui en propose un, et surtout pour vider le stock.

On entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

-Entrez.

Le tatoueur de Pré-au-lard entra doucement dans le bureau sous l'injonction de la directrice.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour ! Répondit Harry.

Dumbledor et McGonagall inclinèrent la tête. Ollivander alla s'assoir à côté du survivant qui lui servit du thé.

-Bien, nous pouvons alors commencer. Si je vous ai réuni par l'intermédiaire de Minerva aujourd'hui, c'est pour trouver un moyen d'enlever la marque des ténèbres sur le bras de Severus. D'après ce que je sais, Monsieur Ollivander, vous avez une idée de comment procéder ?

-En effet. Je me suis beaucoup intéressé aux tatouages maléfiques pendant que j'apprenais en Norvège l'art du tatouage. Ils ont beaucoup de livres traitant sur le sujet. En théorie, seul celui qui a apposé la marque peut la défaire, ou alors, celui qui a tué le précédent, car il est supposé avoir plus de puissance magique.

-Je vois. Fit l'ancien directeur en caressant sa longue barbe argentée.

-Les conditions doivent être l'inverse de celles de la pose de la marque, c'est-à-dire, vouloir se défaire de la marque à tout prix. Sans cette volonté, le tatouage ne pourra être retiré. Cependant, il va falloir user de la magie noire pour défaire une marque si… maléfique. De plus, il me semble avoir lu qu'il faut qu'un autre tatouage soit gravé sur la peau, mais de part M. Potter, dans notre cas. La nature de ce nouveau tatouage doit évidemment être l'œuvre de magie blanche, afin de compenser la précédente. Certaines fois, il faut même que les deux soient tatoués. Ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas ici.

-Harry, étais-tu prêt à te faire tatouer ? demanda Albus.

-Heu…

-C'est un tatouage qui vous liera à M. Rogue, dans une mesure plus ou moins importante.

-Eh bien, s'il le faut, je veux bien, mais… je pourrais choisir la forme ?

-Sincèrement, j'aimerais vous dire que oui, mais le plus simple serait simplement d'écrire le nom, qui se transformera de lui-même en un tatouage. Répondit Ollivander.

-Quel nom ? Celui de mon professeur ?

-Je pense que ce serait la meilleure manière pour enlever totalement le mal de la marque des ténèbres, mais vous pouvez en choisir un autre, comme celui de votre bien-aimée, ou même le votre.

Harry rougit au nom de la « bien aimée ». Ginny, avec qui il avait voulu passer le reste de sa vie avant la bataille, lui apparaissait désormais plus comme une petite sœur, et ce sentiment était réciproque.

-D'accord, et pour le professeur Rogue ? demanda Albus.

-Eh bien, pareil, un nom. Encore une fois, il serait plus simple que ce soit celui de M. Potter.

-Impossible, murmura Minerva. Il refuserait catégoriquement ! Déjà qu'il ne veut pas qu'on lui enlève la marque…

-Si, ma chère, il aimerait que cette marque disparaisse, mais je crois qu'il se sentirait trop redevable envers Harry, et c'est son amour propre qui retarde l'échéance.

-Est-ce que son désir de voir la marque disparaître sera plus fort que de l'amour propre mal placé, Albus ?

-Ah, Minerva… Vous savez comme moi que ce petit peut être têtu quand il veut… mais je pense que c'est possible, oui.

-Quand il aura accepté qu'il peut être heureux de vivre. Ajouta le vieillard pour lui-même.

-Il ne manque donc que le premier intéressé pour procéder à l'annihilation de cette marque, si j'ai bien compris.

-Oui, Monsieur Ollivander lui répondit le Gryffondor.

-N'ayez crainte, Monsieur, je vous enverrai Harry et Severus demain. Déclara Albus, un regard malicieux sous ses lunettes en demi-lune.

* * *

Malheureusement, je n'ai pas encore fini le chapitre 6, et donc, je ne sais pas si je pourrais publier le chapitre 5 la semaine prochaine... J'espère. La raison? Tout simplement, je passe mon bac de latin mardi, et donc je suis en révision intense! ." Sans compter que je dois bosser mes morceaux parce que dès le 16 juin, je commence des concerts! :S

En somme, je suis une boule de stress!

J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous a plu, et que vous me donnerez votre avis... je commence à stresser comme une malade (encore) vis-à-vis de la tournure de l'histoire!

A la semaine prochaine?


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour, bonsoir.

Oui, je sais, cela fait plusieurs mois que je n'ai pas publié... Je m'en veux, si cela a manqué à quiconque. Cependant, j'ai mes raisons. Beaucoup de problèmes, de pleurs, et un déménagement ne m'ont pas aidée. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais avoir un rythme régulier, non, j'en suis sûr en fait, je n'aurais pas un rythme régulier pour écrire et publier cette histoire, d'autant plus que je suis en prépa. J'en suis navrée pour ceux qui attendent.

Un grand merci pour toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé un message, un commentaire, ajouter à une liste de favoris etc. Donc, je remercie, en espérant n'oublier personne, auquel cas, j'en suis désolée (mais je confirme que cela m'a fait très plaisir!):

La-Faucheuse, Nushan ynis, Mad'Eyes Fol'oeil, Styvane, Little fairy popo, Lycos, ugo23, Ellana5154, Sandalian, Matsuyama, Gabrelle, Cristalya, Romain54114, Gardelina, Kisis, L93, Yuki-alice, Momo 0302, Anonyme 28, Melissa-Lena (la voilà, la suite! ^^) et Severine 32.

Kisis : pour la review, j'espère avoir répondu, tes attentes m'ont fait très plaisir, j'espère y avoir répondu dans ce chapitre! ^^

L93 :merci pour ta review, je réponds ici car je n'ai pas pu... Oui, j'ai eu mon bac! J'espère que toi aussi! ^^ Voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise, et désolée pour ce long retard!

Donc, encore un grand merci à vous tous, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!

* * *

Chapitre 5: même les crétins connaissent le mot chantage.

-Par les couilles de Salazar ! C'est tout bonnement du chantage ! Vociféra le maître des potions de Poudlard.

Il était 11 heures du matin, dans le bureau de la directrice. Personnes présentes : Harry Potter, Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledor et, contre sa volonté, il fallait l'avouer, Severus Rogue.

-Allons allons mon enfant. Calmez-vous, c'est pour votre bien que je fais ça.

-Pour mon bien ? Pour mon bien ? Hoqueta-t-il de colère. Vous osez me dire que si je ne vais pas chez ce fou, moins que vous, je dois le dire, vous allez quoi ? Faire circuler un truc moldu qui me montrerait avec un chapeau de père noël sur la tête ! Vous appelez ça « pour mon bien » peut-être ? J'appelle ça du C. .T.A.G.E !

De malheureux postillons de la rage proéminente de Rogue s'écrasèrent sur les bonbons au citron, au plus grand bonheur de Minerva qui s'empressa de jeter le pot dans une poubelle appartenant à Albus. Celui-ci la regarda faire, peiné, mais bien vite requinqué de voir qu'un nouveau pot faisait son apparition sur la table.

-Ecoutez, mon petit Severus, reprit un ancien directeur plus qu'amusé de la situation et qui ne s'en cachait pas, vous n'avez pas le choix.

-Ah ! Ils sont beaux vos discours, Albus, sur « ce ne sont pas nos actes qui déterminent qui nous sommes, mais nos choix » !

Harry tiqua à cette réplique qu'il avait entendue en seconde année. Albus Dumbledor serait donc un grand manipulateur. Serait-ce possible que le choipeaux ait hésité à l'envoyer à Serpentard, lui aussi ? Avant que le brun ne termine sa pensée, le directeur de la maison des serpents continua :

-Mais, évidemment, c'est vous qui choisissez pour moi ! Et ne me regardez pas avec vos yeux de strangulot frit ! Ça ne marche pas avec moi !

-Cela a bien fonctionné une fois… ne soyez pas de mauvaise foi, mon enfant.

-Si je n'étais pas de mauvaise foi, je ne serais pas le directeur des Serpentards depuis 18 ans ! Et je vous rappelle que vous tuer n'a pas été la partie la plus agréable de ma vie, loin de là !

Le Gryffondor comprit alors que c'était la seule faveur qu'il avait accordé à Dumbledor, mourir de sa propre main. Faveur bien étrange, mais qui leur avait fait gagner la guerre.

-Je sais, je sais. Mais je vous considère encore comme mon fils, et pour une fois, c'est une faveur pour vous.

-Si vous voulez faire de l'étalage sentimental, attendez que je sois absent pour cela, marmonna Rogue.

L'homme à la barbe argentée sourit les yeux mi-clos devant la remarque.

-Vous avez accepté, et bien que vous représentiez parfaitement votre maison, Severus, je sais que vous n'avez qu'une parole, et qu'elle est d'or.

L'interpellé grogna dans sa barbe imaginaire, avant de faire un léger signe d'assentiment.

-Bien. Puisque c'est réglé, il va falloir que vous partiez, dès cet après-midi pour la boutique de M. Ollivander. Il vous donnera les détails, mais selon lui, il faudra plusieurs jours pour que le processus soit stable et que vous puissiez vous séparer tous deux.

Harry regarda le portrait avec des yeux ronds comme des yeux d'elfes de maison, il n'avait pas entendu parler de ça, hier !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. C'est une simple mesure de sécurité. Mais M. Ollivander vous expliquera bien mieux que moi. Il doit certainement avoir tout réglé depuis hier.

Un silence à faire pâlir un détraqueur régnait dans le bureau directionnel, et Minerva le brisait seulement en exerçant son travail de directrice.

-Bien, Harry, Severus, vous pouvez aller à la grande salle afin de vous restaurer je pense, déclara la directrice tout en lisant un long parchemin.

Alors que les deux protagonistes la saluèrent et commencèrent à se diriger vers la porte, elle ajouta :

-Et qu'aucun de vous deux ne soit absent à 14heures devant les grilles du portail, je vous accompagnerai personnellement.

Severus lui lança le même regard noir qu'elle voulait se donner et partit dans son envolée de cape, suivit par un Gryffondor mi-amusé, mi-inquiet de savoir qu'il allait passer autant de temps avec la chauve souris des cachots.

En arrivant dans la grande salle, presque vide en période de vacances d'Halloween, il se rappela qu'Hermine et Ron étaient au Terrier. Il avait vraiment très envie de leur parler de ce qu'il se passait avec leur prof des potions. Mais il avait surtout très envie de leur raconter combien son filleul était attachant. Après son déjeuner qu'il prit sans conviction, il se précipita vers la salle commune des Gryffondors et commença à rédiger une lettre à ses deux amis. Malheureusement, elle était si longue (comme pouvait-elle en être autrement alors qu'il parlait de Teddy dedans ?), qu'il failli être en retard à 14heures, après son détour à la volière.

Rogue de son côté pesta une fois sorti du bureau de la directrice. Il avait certes accepté, mais ce n'était pas du tout de bon cœur ! Il frotta son bras gauche, imaginant ne plus ressentir cette horrible marque sur son bras. Ça pourrait être plutôt pas mal en réalité… Il serait à nouveau purement innocent. Pas que cela intéresse grand monde, mais finalement, lui aussi pourra commencer à oublier tout ce qu'il a du faire pour ne pas compromettre sa position d'espion… Enfin arrivé devant ses appartements, il s'y enferma avant de tomber au sol. Ces cris qui résonnaient dans sa tête ne le laissaient plus en paix. Ces visages qu'il avait dû torturer, ces moldus tués… Non… C'était trop horrible, encore aujourd'hui. Jamais il ne pourrait racheter ça. Et pourtant… peut-être que ne plus voir cette marque effacerait quelque peu les souvenirs… Il n'était pas du genre optimiste, mais l'espoir l'avait fait vivre encore un peu.

Il se résigna à être à présent à 14heures devant les grilles du château. Ayant loupé son déjeuner, il attendait Minerva avec une humeur bouillonnante que la vieille animagus prenait pour de l'animosité à l'égard de Potter, certainement. Comme s'il en avait à foutre de ce morveux de Gryffondor ! Et le voilà qui se ramène, pile à l'heure, en courant.

-Désolé, balbutia-t-il, j'étais à la volière. Je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer.

-Pas grave, Potter, allons-y.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, la directrice les amena tous les deux chez le tatoueur Ollivander qui avait exceptionnellement fermé sa boutique pour l'après-midi.

-Bonjour ! Madame McGonagall, Monsieur Rogue, Monsieur Potter.

Le jeune homme brun inclinait sa tête à chaque personne, et leur demanda de le suivre dans un coin plus tranquille de sa boutique.

-Du thé ? Proposa-t-il.

Tous acquiescèrent. L'ambiance était lourde et tendue, pourtant, une fois le thé dans chaque tasse, Ollivander commença :

-Alors… J'ai déjà expliqué le processus hier à Monsieur Potter, le connaissez-vous Monsieur Rogue ?

-Dumbledor m'en a parlé ce matin.

-Bien. J'ai demandé l'avis d'un collègue Norvégien par cheminette, et il semblerait que vous allez devoir rester ensemble pendant quelques jours afin que tout soit stable. Je ne vous cache pas qu'il y a des risques, de lourds risques même.

-Je sais, Monsieur Ollivander, c'est pourquoi je pense que nous pouvons…

-Severus ! S'exclama Minerva. Pas question de vous défiler !

Le Serpentard bougonna et, dans une dernière tentative d'échapper à tout cela, fusilla du regard la personne à l'origine de tout cela : Harry Potter.

Contre toute attente, le griffon assis en face de Rogue soupira et dit :

-Je n'ai pas changé d'avis, je ne changerai pas d'avis. Je n'ai qu'une parole.

Dommage, se dit le potionniste, il avait au moins essayé.

- Donc, êtes-vous prêts, messieurs, à ce que l'on commence ?

Oui, Ollivander ne perdait pas de temps, mais il avait surtout peur que l'homme ne se défile. Minerva partit, voyant qu'il avait la situation bien en main.

Le tatoueur les invita alors dans le coin « pratique » de son commerce.

-Monsieur Potter, vous êtes celui qui devra prononcer la formule, sans vous arrêter, je ne pourrais intervenir que pour vous tatouer tous deux.

Harry acquiesça et commença à lire l'incantation sur le papier, tandis que Rogue était contraint de soulever sa manche gauche. La marque des Ténèbres semblait plus pâle que d'ordinaire, preuve que le mage noir était bel et bien mort.

-Je vous préviens, Monsieur Rogue, que si vous ne désirez pas que l'on vous enlève cette marque…

-Et rester comme un mangemort vis-à-vis de tous ? Non merci. Je suis peut-être réticent à l'aide d'un gamin, mais certainement pas au point de refuser d'effacer cette chose infâme. Le coupa le professeur des potions.

Le griffon releva la tête et le regarda comme s'il l'avait vu pour la première fois. Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux, c'était la première fois que l'homme acceptait son aide, mais surtout ne le traitait pas comme un veracrasse devant autrui.

-Soit. Je disais donc que votre volonté doit être inébranlable, sans quoi Monsieur Potter et vous risqueriez d'être blessés.

Le Serpentard hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

-Bon, alors je pense que vous pouvez commencer. Je vous demanderai ce que vous voulez comme tatouage de magie blanche pour celer le contrat qui vous relira en temps voulu.

Les deux partis acquiescèrent devant les dernières instructions d'Ollivander. Ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre. Le Gryffondor pointa sa baguette sur le bras de Rogue et commença à entonner en latin :

-Omnes vulnerant, postuma necat, sed postuma non venit, neque omnes quirient vulnerare. *

Harry continua la litanie sans cesser, comme lui avait indiqué le tatoueur.

Ces heures perdues dans la cruauté qui le hantent chaque nuit et pourtant, sa dernière heure ne vient pas… Severus en aurait presque senti des larmes couler sur ses joues s'il n'avait pas été le meilleur espion du monde sorcier, surtout pour cacher ses sentiments, même de bonheur, et encore plus à lui-même.

Au bout de la septième formulation, le potionniste commença à trembler de tout son corps, pris par des convulsions de douleurs que même dix doloris consécutifs du Lord noir ne lui avaient jamais fait ressentir avec autant d'intensité.

Le Survivant attrapa son bras dans un réflexe afin que l'homme ne le rétracte pas au fur et à mesure que la marque s'effaçait, et continua la même litanie en Fourchelang.

Il fallu deux bonne heures de souffrance pour les deux hommes avant que la marque ne soit totalement absente du bras gauche du Serpentard.

-Le plus dur est fait, maintenant, en premier, Potter, quel tatouage ? demanda l'homme, pressé en voyant les figures pâles de ses deux clients.

Mais l'élu ne semblait pas pouvoir parler avec toute la magie qu'il avait donnée dans l'échange. Le tatoueur le prit par les épaules, le secoua et lui dit :

-Monsieur Severus Rogue va…

-Son nom, mettez son nom, ça ira.

Ollivander ne réfléchit pas plus, il en allait de la vie du jeune homme. Il prit sa plume rouge sang avant de graver à vif sur la peau du bras gauche du Gryffondor « Severus Rogue ». Voyant que le portant du nom précédant semblait dans un état tout aussi déplorable, il prit également son bras et écrivit, avec la même plume, sur le même bras, au même endroit « Harry Potter ». Instinctivement, le maître des potions prit sa baguette de sa main droite au contact de l'homme, qui la détourna vers le nouveau tatouage du survivant. Il prit la baguette de houx du garçon aux yeux vert et la positionna de la même manière que l'autre. Sans que leurs possesseurs n'aient prononcé de paroles, deux filets dorés s'échappèrent des bouts de bois, et commencèrent à aller et venir entre les deux tatouages. Ollivander sortit sa baguette, offerte à ses onze ans par son arrière grand oncle, fabriquant de baguette au chemin de traverse avant sa mort, et d'un mouvement ample, fit glisser un troisième filet, argenté cette fois, vers les deux autres. Les trois rayons lumineux fusionnèrent, l'argenté celant alors l'échange entre les deux dorés. Ollivander était le témoin de l'union d'Harry Potter le garçon qui a vaincu, et Severus Rogue, l'ex-mangemort, plus que définitivement.

Puis tout cessa aussi vite que cela avait commencé. Les deux protagonistes s'endormirent sur leurs chaises qu'Ollivander changea en fauteuils.

En fin de soirée, Severus s'éveilla avec un horrible mal de crâne. Il se pinça directement l'arrête du nez comme il avait l'habitude de le faire dans une telle situation, et se releva doucement de son fauteuil. Il avisa le morveux qui dormait profondément devant lui.

-Bonsoir, Monsieur Rogue, fit doucement la voix du tatoueur.

A cette entente, le susnommé sembla se souvenir du pourquoi de sa présence autre que dans ses chers cachots, et releva précipitamment sa manche gauche. Non. C'était une blague. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication… Contre toute attente, au lieu d'hurler sur le gosse endormi, il lui arracha presque sa manche (fallait pas abuser non plus, il ne voulait pas réveiller le griffon pour mieux le surprendre ensuite), et découvrit dans une seconde horreur qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Le choc, le traumatisme même, firent que Rogue ne cria pas une seule fois sur Ollivander en lui déclarant :

-Dites moi au moins que ceci a un effet très temporaire, et que d'ici quelques heures, que je vous accorde dans ma grande mansuétude, il n'y aura plus rien sur mon bras ?

Sa voix sifflait de colère, mais n'avait pas dépassé le seuil d'une conversation polie. Ce qui fit d'autant plus frissonner le brun aux yeux noisettes.

-Je ne sais pas. Mais vous n'avez plus la marque. Ce nom se transformera vite en autre chose. En ce que vous voulez. Vous saviez qu'il faudrait un tatouage de magie blanche. La magie du nom était le meilleur moyen… vous ne pouvez plus faire marche arrière maintenant, vos baguettes ont celé l'accord, la mienne en est témoin.

Le sorcier tatoueur avait blêmi à chacune de ses phrases, mais Rogue ne dit rien et poussa seulement le plus grand soupir de l'humanité. Lui arrivait-il de respirer au moins ?

C'était ce moment que choisit le Gryffondor pour s'éveiller. Aussitôt ses yeux couleur émeraude ouverts, Ollivander attaqua avant de perdre le peu de son courage :

-Vous allez devoir vivre le reste des vacances ensembles, ne pas vous éloigner de plus de 5 mètres l'un de l'autre, sans quoi… je ne saurais prédire ce qu'il vous arriverait. Mais ce serait très dangereux. Il y aura quelques effets secondaires, comme des cheveux qui poussent, une envie de contact, et même des cauchemars. Vous risquez de revivre en rêve vos plus grandes peurs, et ainsi, l'autre sera en mesure de vous rassurer et de vous purger. Vous allez devoir vous entre-aider, mutuellement. Maintenant, vous êtes liés par les tatouages sorciers.

Il avait été aussi expéditif que possible, regrettant déjà d'avoir accepté ce cas si exceptionnel.

* * *

*Toutes blessent, la dernière tue, mais la dernière ne vient pas, et toutes ne pourront plus blesser.

Cela parle des heures, d'un auteur inconnu, seul le début appartient à cet anonyme, je me suis permise de rajouter à partir de « sed » (mais). J'espère que ce thème sera agréé par les latinistes s'il y en a. Et je réfuterai en bloc toute personne qui osera dire que je passe mon bac de latin dans une semaine (ce chapitre étant écrit deux semaines avant sa publication, j'ai certainement dû passer mon bac… T.T)

En réalité, je m'excuse, j'ai bien passé mon bac de latin (20 yeah! ~~), donc ça remonte plus qu'à deux semaines... :/

Eh bien voilà, un chapitre de terminé! Le 6ème est en cours d'écriture, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir publier avant un bon moment... J'ai plusieurs idées en parallèle, que j'exploite et que je publierai certainement.

En tout cas, pas d'inquiétude à avoir, je finirai cette histoire! (même si cela doit me prendre deux ans, aie, pour le coup, c'est moi que ça inquiète! ')

A bientôt! ^^


End file.
